Currently, in cellular systems, a small cell on/off technology is being focused on. Through the small cell on/off technology, an on/off state of a small cell is adaptively switched and thus it is possible to reduce interference with a neighbor cell of the small cell. Various technologies for switching the on/off state of a small cell are proposed.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a technology in which transmission power is controlled in an environment in which the on/off state of a small cell is switched and thus coverage is ensured is disclosed.